Network devices include routers and switches. For example, a router may include a backplane, a service processing unit, and a switching unit. The backplane is configured to connect the service processing unit and the switching unit. The service processing unit sends data to the switching unit through the backplane, and the switching unit processes the data.
In the prior art, a connection relationship between the service processing unit and the switching unit is fixed. A flexible configuration of the connection relationship between the service processing unit and the switching unit cannot be implemented.